


she's here

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Hasha no Tsurugi
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Other, hasha no tsurugi spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: Zeed and his sister finally reunite.(Theme: big brother and little sister)





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i started this when i was in a different writing mood than when i ended this. anyways
> 
> Here you have the very first hasha no tsurugi fic ever. you're welcome.
> 
> when I saw the theme these two immediately came to mind (coz i love them both so much) so i had to. hasha no tsurugi has so many of my favourite characters (and they all die fml)

Pain. Terrible pain. It spread from his stomach to his chest to his entire body, the feeling of a thousand hands clawing away at his flesh. He could feel something warm dribble from his mouth and his vision started to blur, stars bursting behind his eyes and blocking his line of sight. He staggered forward, unable to stand upright on his own legs, and he put his lance down as a crutch but even that wasn't enough to stop him from falling over.

 

“Zeed!”

 

He put his hands against the cold, wet dirt and tried to get up, but he couldn't control his legs anymore and he slipped again. “You're lucky,” he choked out, voice blocked by the ground, “If I could get up I'd kill you two for hurting my--”

 

“Zeed! Hey! Get up, silly!”

 

That voice… He lifted up his head, with more ease than he had expected. Before him stood Jemmie, his sister of who he'd thought she had died, bowed over him with a look of annoyance and concern on her face. “What are you doing on the ground? Get up!”

 

“J-Jemmie?!” He scrambled up, not hindered by his wounds, and grabbed her warm hand in his own, muddy one. “You’re-- You're safe?!”

 

Jemmie giggled, and Zeed felt hot tears rolling down his face. He had missed his little sister's giggle so much. “Of course I am, silly! Like any of these buffoons could ever hurt me.”

He felt a flash of pain through his body, like someone was digging away at his stomach and it made him nauseous, but he ignored it, just as he ignored the small voice in the back of his head that said  _ this isn't real, she isn't real, your sister is dead, get up before you die too. _

 

Instead he lifted up his sister and pulled her in a hug, smiling broadly at the squeals she made. “Zeed!” she giggled, legs flailing in the air.

 

_ Wake up, please, _ he heard a voice say -- was that the traitorous princess Tiena? -- but it was so weak and so far away and surely it was false, because, look! His sister was here and well and alive and he missed her. He wasn't going to leave her again.

 

He put down his sister and smiled at her, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. “Let’s go, Jemmie,” he said, extending his hand for her to take, which she gladly did. “Where to, brother?” she asked, face brighter than the brightest star he had ever seen.

 

His head was aching and his stomach was aching and his legs were aching and his body was aching. Dying.  _ She's dead, _ the voice in his head said,  _ she's dead she's dead they killed your little sister and now they're killing you too she's dead you're dying you're dying you're weak you're weak. _

 

But he chuckled, laughed, because that was ridiculous, he was feeling great and his sister was right next to him and they were alive. They were safe. It didn't matter that he could barely feel Jemmie’s hand, or that their surroundings were getting brighter and brighter until the sky was turning white and the void would soon consume them too, or that the pain and weight on his body was so suffocating that he just wanted to lie down forever. It didn't matter. Because Jemmie was here with him again.

 

“Somewhere safe,” he replied, and Jemmie giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand, “Silly brother! Didn't you learn that as long as we're together, we'll always be safe?”

 

-

 

She kneeled next to him, staff between her hands, not caring about the dirt and blood that'd get on her robes. Next to her stood Gant, tired and wounded, but satisfied that he was able to do his duty as a knight, even if it had cost the life of a man who turned to revenge after everything he loved was taken from him.

 

Tiena moved a hand to close the eyes of Zeed’s now lifeless body. He was smiling, she noted. It was small, but it was a smile.

 

“Zeed…” She looked up at the sky. The clouds were dissipating, like they were creating an opening for the souls of the fallen. “I am so sorry.”

  
She stood up, averted her gaze and left, Gant following suit. Not once did they look back.


End file.
